Hitherto, a light-emitting diode (LED) lamp is elaborately assembled from several elements in several process steps in a production line or manually. Conventional MR16 retrofit lamps have a GU5.3 compatible base which comprises two contact pins or simply “pins”. An electronic driver 101, shown in FIG. 4A in an oblique view partially, of a conventional LED MR16 retrofit lamp 100 can be supplied with electrical energy through the contact pins 102 and converts it into operation signals for the LEDs (not shown). For this purpose, the driver 101 is equipped with and soldered to the contact pins 102. As shown in FIG. 4B in an oblique view partially, the driver 101 is plugged into a housing 103 during a final assembly of the LED MR16 retrofit lamp 100. In doing so, the contact pins 102 are guided from the inside through respective feedthroughs 104 out of the housing 103 such that they protrude from the housing 103 outwards. The contact pins 102 are fastened to the housing 103 in a form-fit manner without or only with a slight friction-fit. This fastening is not suited to avoid a force transmission to the driver 101 during the plug-in action of the LED MR16 retrofit lamp 100 into a socket, as an insertion force F acting on the contact pins 102 is directly transmitted to the driver 101 during the insertion of the LED MR16 retrofit lamp 100. To absorb the insertion force F before it further affects a housing cover, a cooling element, a light source module, optics and/or still other elements (not shown) through the driver 101 and might destroy the LED MR16 retrofit lamp 100, hitherto expensive and highly precise construction solutions for fastening or additional manufacturing steps are necessary.
Thus, in a known version the driver can be “potted” in the lamp; however, a not negligible possibility remains that the driver can still be pushed out. Further disadvantages are that an additional time-consuming production step for filling the (“potting”) mass is necessary, waiting periods for curing the potting mass of up to eight hours are required, a weight of the lamp is increased, a lifetime of the connection of the potting mass to the housing is unknown, additional costs for the potting mass have to be considered and problems concerning the tightness of the feedthroughs during potting the lamp can occur.
In another known version an adhesive can be filled into the housing to secure the contact pins against being pushed out during inserting the LED lamp into the socket. For this purpose, an additional station in the production line is disadvantageously required. Also, a substantial time requirement for curing the adhesive is needed. Moreover, problems concerning the tightness of the feedthrough can occur also with gluing the LED lamp.
In still another known version a circuit board equipped with the LEDs can be screwed to the housing, which, however, can disadvantageously result in a tension on the driver, in particular on its driver circuit board. Additional costs for the screws also arise. Furthermore, problems with a glass bulb can result.